


They fuck him 10 ways to Hell

by takoyaki (tamagoyaki), tamagoyaki



Series: SOS: The Troopers have infiltrated UA [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adults being adults, Children being children, KaNagi are scary, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/takoyaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/tamagoyaki
Summary: aka. 10 Instances of Akabane Karma and Shiota Nagisa being Aizawa's Problem Children
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: SOS: The Troopers have infiltrated UA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	They fuck him 10 ways to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Reading first part is unnecessary.
> 
> And this is the Class 1-A a year above Izuku's.
> 
> \+ I know not about bnha :') Have a good ride, hope you enjoy!

I. “—You must be terribly confused. Here, allow me to explain—”

Nedzu cuts himself off abruptly, not because of the former Class 3-E Class Prankster, Akabane Karma’s rude yawn or head scratching, but because he raises a hand, lazy but perfectly in line with etiquette.

“Sorry.” The redhead states plainly. “We would love to be wowed by the tickets to UA, but we’ve more or less dug around.”

While Aizawa Shouta stiffens, out of the corner of his eye, he spots Nedzu not the slightest fazed.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Chapter 1, Section 1.11 of the ‘Shiota Nagisa’ Guidebook illustrates the events that will happen henceforth.” Shiota Nagisa reads out from the ginormous book Shouta had the dubious pleasure of seeing him pull out. “Being students who had the questionable luck of being indoctrinated by the villain known as ‘Korosensei’ for a full year, we would be shunned, bullied, and discriminated against after the initial wave of sympathy dies down. Unless we find a way to establish our credibility in the eyes of the public, it is highly likely we would be miscategorized as villains within five years of our graduation.”

“So, we took up your invite and came.” Akabane barred his teeth in a grin, as though that is something that should flatter them.

“So, we shall gratefully accept your generous offer and enter your Hero Course as students.” Shiota corrects sheepishly, eyeing his fellow student pointedly in an almost comical way.

Shouta can feel Nedzu’s amused eye on the side of his face.

His own twitches against his will.

So these are his students, huh…

-x-

II. “—What do you mean they are Class 3E students?!”

Shouta stands in place, back turned to the bulk of the students who have finished this part of the test.

Internally, he heaves a sigh.

He had been keeping an eye on the smothering jealousy that had been rising amongst the class, but as expected, it was too much to hope for non-action.

“Spawns of the villain, that’s what they are!” That boy – what’s his name again – Green-face spits. He shakes off the hand that another classmate puts on his shoulder. Not nearly concerned enough either, that one.

“Pitiful, heroes, saviours – The news’ been spewing all this crap, but you don’t actually believe that stuff, do you?” He continues incredulously. “They were trained by that Octopi villain! That’s why the villain chose to go to hell! That’s because he’s already released enough spawns to do his bidding and take over the world!”

“Conquer the world, you say? That has a nice ring to it!”

Shouta stiffens. That green-faced brat, too, releases a cry of alarm as he stumbles forward, whirling back clumsily to face a cheerfully smiling Akabane Karma.

“A-A-A-Akabane…” The brat breathes.

Alright. Enough is enough.

Shouta spins around, and he’s wrong. The cheer in Akabane’s tone was the opposite of his intentions. The murder in his eyes is enough to rival any one of the deadlier villains.

When Akabane takes a step towards his peer, Shouta tenses, hair waving in the air as he activates his quirk.

“That won’t work. Karma is quirkless afterall.” Yet another silent shadow slides into place beside him. Shouta is beginning to hate these kids’ formal training.

“Shiota.” He acknowledges.

“Just watch.” Shiota hints.

Akabane takes another step closer to the brat, and when the brat’s legs give up on him, a hand lashes out to catch him.

“Whoops. That sounds fun, but too bad~ Unlike those nasties who like to screw with you and look down at you from above, I actually prefer going head-to-head and messing you up from inside!” Akabane cackles. He takes in their incredulity with a weird sort of pride, murmuring sincerely. “I hope you enjoy wasabi, Hanamura-kun.”

Green-face develops an understandably confused face.

“Hanamura-kun better watch out for all his valuables from now on.” Shiota quietly concludes beside him.

Shouta’s face screws as much as an emotionally constipated man can do as he wonders. Akabane’s not about to put wasabi on all his peers’ belongings now, is he?

-x-

III. “Akabane, Shiota, pack your bags. You’re coming with me.”

The class’ nervous greetings fall silent, and for once, so did Akabane and Shiota.

Their steps may be silent, but their presence not so much, even if Shiota wills it. Shouta had lived a decade as an underground hero who breathed the scent of gunpowder and trekked the darker paths within cities, so even the coloured boys held a breath of life in their odd version of normalcy. But this time, he notes with alarm, it is different. This time, both their voices and their spirits shuttered out at once, like a filament soundly extinguished.

With hunched shoulders, Shiota tries to collect himself but fails to shake off his crestfallen expression as he slings his bag over his shoulder.

Akabane, on the other hand, squares his shoulders and tightens his jaw, slinging a firm arm around Shiota as they cross the distance to the door.

In truth, Shouta had been there when the class vandalized their tables and textbooks in the pair’s absence. He had watched, through eyes that were horrified at first, then quickly steely and cold – even though that was oblivious to this group since Akabane and Shiota were the only ones who could pick up his presence to begin with.

He has read the documents submitted by the combined trio of Karasuma, Jelavic – former teachers to Class 3E – and even the Principle of Kunigigaoka, who had given what was basically a confession of the brainwashing he subjugated these teens to before they were mature enough to think for themselves. The way Shiota’s eyes glaze over, clearly deep in thought, suggests this is a problem that had not been resolved by one year of support.

Shouta resents the danger the entity – Korosensei – had posed to Earth. Even 1% is too much.

But for the first time, he resents it for what it meant to these two.

(They had to freaking _kill_ their own teacher.)

The Entity has started that spark and fanned it to embers. Now, it is time for Shouta to carry on his work.

“Everyone besides Akabane and Shiota,” He declares once the colour duo is half-way out of the doors. Red eyes glares into the room, causing frost to line the insides of all present. “You’re all expelled.”

-x-

IV. “So, victim blaming is not your cup of tea, huh?”

Akabane remarks with a backwards smile after the door closed on horrified faces.

“Bullying is not tolerated in UA at all.” Shouta snaps.

“Aw. And here I was prepared to have an all-out prank war with these guys.” Akabane snickers. Suddenly, Shouta is all too aware of the numerous packets of _something_ stuffing his pockets to the brim.

“Karma.” Shiota begs piteously. “Let’s try to refrain from starting a fight in this school, okay?”

“Too late.” He continues tucking Shiota into his side.

Shouta’s lips thins.

Returning an eye for an eye is not normally something to be encouraged in UA, for the cohesive study environment they are trying to create. However, for a Quirkless hero student bound to face numerous discrimination…

“If you get caught, make sure you’ve got evidence of the other party starting the fight.” He wets his lips.

Akabane stares at him, pleasantly surprised. He smiles.

“You know, for someone who’s not Korosensei, you’re actually pretty ok, teach.”

“That’s Aizawa-sensei to you.” Shouta grumbles. Problem child.

-x-

V. “Aizawa-sensei, is this really wise?”

Shiota inquires hesitantly when they return the next day.

“What is it?” It is still before first period. Shouta slacks in his bagworm sleeping bag.

Shiota exchanges a hesitant look with a nonchalant Akabane. He sits himself down before Shouta – a considerate act to Akabane’s playful poking with a marker.

“It’s just… It doesn’t seem very efficient to keep Class 1-A around, when there are only the two of us here.” Shiota says, concerned.

Shouta doubts he wants to be moved to Class 1-B either. They both know from experience there would only be a repeat performance.

“The faculty had come together and discussed it yesterday.” He reveals, watching the wariness on their faces. “As Class 1-A was assigned to me, it became my call whether to merge with Mic’s class or to let it be. I chose the latter because it was the best move for my students.”

Realization sparks in Shiota’s eyes. Akabane stares at him like he is an alien – finally, some normal response from a teen who took his earthworm state with only a laugh.

“You two are heading into underground heroics, right?” Shouta grumbles when the bell rings. “In that case, you understand the value of the rumour mill when it comes to your covers.”

And as Shouta sheds the bag, he grins – wide and maniacal, as most call it.

“With this, Class 1-A has been wiped out. In the future, you will be faceless heroes by night, civilians by day. UA has high hopes for you as her first secret class specialized in Underground Heroics.”

Shiota and Akabane stare at him with light gawps, looking oddly nostalgic for some reason.

“How cunning…” Shiota remarks, breathless, but not at all displeased.

“Come on now, Teach.” Akabane spins the marker with a Cheshire grin, leaning in. “Honestly, you just wanted us all to yourself, didn’t you?”

Shiota’s eyes glimmer with fondness as he eyes Akabane’s back. This, he gathers, is his usual behaviour with adults he’s comfortable with.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Shouta deadpans. “I just saw potential and didn’t want it to go to waste.”

Their smiles soften but do not grow any less sincere or nostalgic. Confidence, it seems, is something the Entity fed them plenty of in his time with them. And god knows Shouta will continue it, because these kids deserve all the words of affirmation they can get.

-x-

VI. Lessons with Akabane and Shiota are… interesting, to say the least. If only due to a lack in content.

To the best of his knowledge, both Kunugigaoka graduates have already far surpassed their peers in paper subjects.

“All the students from my school are excellent.” He heard the Principal, Director Asano, preach one morning on the daily news. Even if the guy is a changed man, Shouta could not resist a deadpan stare through a mouthful of jelly, because he still could not erase the dirt he felt caked in after reading his confession.

Enough said. Kunugigaoka is a campus filled with intelligence quirks that go on to become top brass, lawyers, doctors, and politicians for a reason.

While each of the teachers teaching languages, sciences, and humanities have fun revelling the Disaster Combi with more content beyond that (Hizashi certainly had fun entertaining them with sign language, a must-have for any hero working in disaster sites), Shouta takes them to the fields and, well.

“Will you ask us to kill you?” Shiota asks in a disquieting voice, yet when he looks at his face, the boy seems as collected as he always is, even the slightest inquisitive. (It’s a blood-curling realization that Shiota does not know what is wrong. He thinks killing is normal training, for god’s sake—)

“You’ve already killed the world’s strongest villain. What makes you think I’d be harder to kill?” Shouta thanks all Gods above that he manages to hold his voice steady.

It proves to be a blessing when Akabane throws his head back in a laugh.

“You’re not wrong about that!” His laidback demeanour is borderline deranged.

Shouta smiles. Hizashi would stiffen if he sees it, because this is not a happy smile. It’s his, ‘what have I gotten myself into’ smile. These kids ate _survival exercises_ for breakfast while others were still groaning at a single push up in middle school.

“You’re both terrifying in your own rights.” Shouta murmurs.

Akabane and Shiota smile, looking proud of themselves. Little did they know this is Shouta’s rare admission that their skills are equal to his own.

“Your previous PE teacher told me you are capable of pulling your punches.” Restraint would be the first thing on the list for these kids perceived as villains. “Show me what you can do without killing me. Then, we’ll decide what to get you started on.”

In that single lesson alone, Shouta is ‘killed’ a total of 63 times.

That shows how terrifying the Akabane and Shiota combi are.

-x-

VII. “Why,” Shouta comes to a dead still when he sees it. “Are your addresses the same and your emergency phone number each other’s?”

The confirmation for student particular forms is really unnecessary, but times like this is when he gleans new information.

Shiota cocks his head at Akabane, eyes glinting with subtle worry. It is times like this that fills Shouta with dread, because Akabane _smiles_ , eyes glinting with mirth that does not reflects the innocence he displays, and he gleefully replies.

“Why, we’re living together. Moreover, we’re quite chummy in private too, you know?”

“Karma…” Shiota sinks his face into his palm – from despair or exasperation, Shouta doesn’t know. “We’re not.”

TMI much?

Shouta glares at them, the pieces clicking.

“Kunugigaoka is prefectures away. You live away from home, in a studio apartment in a part of town that sees a high level of villainy, and I was not informed about this because?”

Karma’s mouth shuts with a frown.

“Aizawa-sensei,” Shiota carefully ventures. “We don’t exactly want others to know that we’re from Class 3-E or the hero course.”

Shouto’s scowl shifts to him.

Shiota holds his gaze.

“K-Karma only revealed it on the first day because it was inevitable our future classmates would find our skills suspicious.” He purses his lips. “Besides, Director Asano has erased all mention of classes on our certificate. Society should not know we’re Class 3-E unless we are the ones revealing it.”

Shouta contemplates that and he gets why they believe camouflage is their best option; They’ve always seemed most comfortable lurking in shadows, at home in their element. However, something about that last line sticks out.

“You do not want them to know, and yet, you entered the Hero course because you want to change society’s impression of you.” He paraphrases that point quizzically.

That slaps a relieved smile on Shiota’s face.

“That’s because contrary to expectations, we do want them to know we’re Class 3-E. We just want it to be a thing worth celebrating, rather than something to be shameful about.” He clarifies under Shouta’s scrutiny.

“That one year we spent on that hill… It was worth more to us than anyone could ever imagine.” Akabane speaks up for the first time. Arms folded behind him, he balances on the hind legs of his chair, eyes reminiscent, “Korosensei became a villain in order to save us. He’d hoped we would be viewed as heroes for having defeated him. But the world’s not always that optimistic. We’d know. That’s why… a Contingency plan was needed.”

And that contingency was to have some members of Class 3-E become heroes.

…But how were those members decided?

The sudden epiphany hits him like a slap in the face.

Shouta resists the urge to take a step back, looking at them with fresh eyes.

“That section you quoted when we met… You mentioned it was in the ‘Shiota’ Guidebook. …Did he personalize it?” Shouta could barely envision the nightmare it’d be to publish a single 1500 page guide, much less to personalize it for a class of 28.

“That’s right.” Shiota offers a wry smile at his blanch, and he goes on. “Section 1.11 was a test.”

This is becoming much more than Shouta had imagined when he decided to ask about their addresses.

“How so?”

“It is a matchup of the two numbers that mattered most to us – our seat numbers.” Shiota divulges. “Korosensei trusted that we would be done with the first chapter before the new school year started, and that we’d make the connection. He always had a weakness for romance and games, you see.”

Shiota chuckles wryly, abashed for the Entity.

“We dug around.” Akabane grins, levelling him with a knowing look. “We _know_ , that Korosensei negotiated with UA for two seats. Your original students were supposed to be Ritsu, and Okuda, ya know.”

“Who?” Shouta furrows his brows. Oh, there is no end to this, is there?

“Ritsu is Class 3-E’s self-automated A.I. She has recently announced independence from her programmers, I believe.” Shouta’s ears itch with disbelief. “Okuda-san, on the other hand, is our classmate with a knack for chemistry. She was the one who fed Korosensei the poison that drastically lowered the chances of explosion from 1%.”

“I have pics. You wanna see?” Akabane tags cheekily after Shiota’s reply.

Shouta casts a dismissive look at him only to lose his composure, staring at the dancing girl in his phone in disbelief.

“…That’s the virtual idol on the news lately.” Hizashi had been talking about a partnership. How.

“Ritsu is going online.” Shiota agrees.

Shouta breathes in deep and lets it out. He rakes a soul-searching gaze over his problem kids.

“And you saw fit to remove them from UA’s Hero Course, why?” He challenges.

Akabane shrugs.

“Okuda would have hated the attention.” And he smirks at Shouta. “’Sides, tell me, Teach, that UA wouldn’t have cracked open Ritsu like a mystery box and changed her code if her main system came to the school’s ownership.”

Shouta scowls. With Nedzu’s intelligence, he might even have made her into a box weapon.

“Point.” Karma shrugs.

“So my original students were the worst possible fits. And your former teacher—” Shouta notes the flicker of sadness at the word. “- _Korosensei_ ’s test for you, was to correct the wrong. None of the other students were even aware there was a switch, because none of them had section 1.11 in their guidebooks. Did I get all that right?”

With each increasing affirmation he has, he grows more certain of it.

Shouta’s scowl deepens. There must be a reason why the Entity chose these two.

He straightens to his fullest height, looking over them both.

“Who were you?” The words come softer than he intended. “Back in Class 3-E?”

Not even Karasuma – the former Instructor for that class – can be trusted not to be biased towards them. He may be from the military, but no one’s heart is made out of steel. (The Entity, who even a blind man can see was adored, must have left his kids to his colleagues. Because that’s what Shouta would have done.) Any information that would have subjected them to greater scrutiny would thus be excluded.

The coloured combi gives him strange looks.

“You taught us for this long without knowing? Man, you’re such a strange guy.” Akabane remarks with a mocking laugh.

“You're currently looking at the best fighter and assassin of Class 3-E, Sir.” Shiota hunches slightly in on himself. “Ah. Now that I said it, that makes a really embarrassing portfolio.”

Shouta’s scowl deepens.

“And none of you ever had any aspirations to become a hero?” From the way they said it, they must have had another goal.

“No?” Akabane scoffs. “We’re Class 3-‘E-for-end’. We’ve never been saved by heroes.”

“I see.”

-That these two were the ones with the highest potential to be approached by villains should their Class 3-E status be outed. Never mind that they are good kids, with their hearts in the right places.

Trust the Entity to tie up all loose ends and protect his Class even after his death.

Shouta is starting to wish he’d met him, dang it.

“While all that history is enlightening,” Shouta reverts back to his reproaching stare. “You will change your emergency numbers and let UA put you up at a safer place. No arguments about it.”

He needs a drink with someone this weekend, preferably Karasuma and Jelavic of Class 3-E. He suspects he needs all the help he can get, if he wants to stay ahead of whatever mischief his students are capable of.

-x-

VIII. “There is a change of schedules for you both.” Shouta announces gravely. “Since you’re both ahead in your studies, the Principal had gone ahead and asked for a partnership with Tokyo University. You’ll now undergo part-time degree courses in conjunction with your hero studies. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask your teachers—”

“The same old formal shit then?” Akabane grins, bumping shoulders with Shiota. “Nagisa.”

“Omf.” Shouta dies under the weight they pile on his bagworm self. Shiota’s eyes shine with a dangerous sheen of tears. “Off. Get off. You buggers.”

He bears their weight anyways. 

-x-

IX. “—and you’re sure, Sensei, that there’s absolutely no one in Class 1-A who stayed?”

Shouta scowls at the female student in front of him who demands his attention.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m the one who expelled them.”

Today started off fabulously with the beginnings of the situation the Entity had prophesized. Shouta had woken up to the shrilly voice from a certain channel, arguing that Class 3-E should be constantly shadowed and monitored, if not kept in isolation, for the rest of their lives. They were _volatile_ , one party said. Shouta had scowled in disgust, whereas Hizashi had given an offended sniff before changing the channels.

Now, the whole school is locked in a discourse about it, the teachers marching the front lines in a war against discrimination and teaching students why it is wrong. Then, there is this girl before him, still hung up over the conspiracy theory that Class 1-A may not be so expelled as everyone thought.

(She is right.)

The green-headed midget squints hard at him. Shouta would almost call that pout adorable if not for the fact that rumours about Class 3-E are tainting his ears in the background.

“—and they said there were 3-E students in Class 1-A! What else did we expect from a lowlife of Kunugigaoka?”

Shouta breathes in. Breathes out.

“Fuck you, Fukishima!” The green-haired midget in front of him suddenly booms out.

“W-Wha—?!” The boy who had been sneering stutters, eyes growing wide and even shameful at the thought of offending his very obvious crush.

The girl – what is her name again? – looks over her shoulder and sticks her tongue out, pulling an eyelid down at him. Shouta eyes her with faint intrigue when her friend hurries her along and she gathers her things up for lunch.

“I’m a Class 3-E student too, you dumbass!” Kayano Kaede gives a backwards wave comprising of one middle finger as she skips off.

The boy flushes beet red. “W-W-Wha—”

…Interesting.

-

At lunch ( _his_ lunch, not the kids’), Hizashi enters minutes after Shouta has literally set himself on low power mode, and he has the most strained smile Shouta has ever seen.

“You made the right decision, Shouta.” Every teacher in the office is immediately alerted to their resident sunshine’s strange demeanour. Hizashi ghosts passed Shouta’s desk, unlike how he’ll usually stop over and chat.

“That being?” He will indulge Hizashi in normalcy if that’s what comforts him.

Hizashi lets out a laugh that is entirely alarming.

“I should have expelled my entire class at the start of the semester too.” He sinks into his chair. “Two of my students are from Class 3-E. Two! I knew it was strange how a hair and sound quirk are so adept at sniping!”

Then, while Hizashi has his head buried in his arms and lamenting the ills of juggling two Kunugigaoka geniuses with other less trained pupils, Powerloader staggers over to place a heavy hand on Hizashi’s shoulder.

“You too, huh.”

Hizashi gazes at his compatriot like he’s his saviour.

“Mine confessed after the discrimination talk. Poor girl. She’s so sensitive, she couldn’t handle the secrecy.”

Hizashi takes that in with blank eyes before turning his back on the Support Course teacher.

“Forget it. I don’t know you.”

Chiba Ryuunosuke and Hayami Rinka are the opposite of delicate.

“Oh. And Shouta?” He lifts his head up from the table at that. Hizashi’s teeth teases his lips nervously. “Head's up. They're looking for your kids.”

-

Class 3-E can throw their covers away like a giant FUCK YOU to the world if they like. Shouta’s fine so long as his problem children stay subtle. But even so, some unknown line is crossed when the lunch bell starts with the voice of an A.I singing a literal bell chime, then introducing herself:

“—That was ‘Morning Glory’, brought to you by Ritsu, the personal A.I and member of Class 3-E! Hooray to Korosensei! Yay!!! I wonder if being in my rebellious stage makes me a villain? Tee-hee♡!”

This world is a nightmare and his students are demons.

-

If anything, it helps that his students are as equally aghast as he is.

“What did we sacrifice ourselves for, I wonder?” Shiota murmurs despondently.

“Tell me about it. And here I went through the trouble of learning hacking from scratch!” Akabane tuts, annoyed.

“Where did the leak come from?” Shiota turns thoughtful now – Good. He changes gears quickly. “We even went through the trouble of getting nokia phones to avoid Ritsu.”

“If there was a section 1.11 in your guidebooks, don’t you think there would have been some other section 11.1 in the others’ books?” Shouta questions flatly. “That is what I’d do, if I were in your teacher’s shoes.” Hypothetically, if he dies, he’d want his class to be there for one another, of course. One-sided sacrificing will not be tolerated.

Shiota and Akabane look at him, alarmed.

“That—”

They stiffen and duck.

“A-HA!” The door to Class 1-A’s classroom whips opens with one green-haired Kayano beaming victoriously.

At the sight of a classroom that is all but empty save for Shouta, she sulks but waves a hand in greeting.

“Aizawa-sensei, what are you doing here alone at this time?” This girl… She might actually make a good information broker. “Are you having an extended lunchbreak? Do you not have anyone to eat with? Oh, I can eat with you if you like!”

So the day has finally come for him to be pitied by his students.

“I’m good, Kayano.”

“Hm? Mh, well, if you say so!”

That one’s footsteps are silent too, Shouta notes, as they listen to her leave. Only the tinkling of her bracelet gives her away.

“Really, Akabane, Shiota?” He gives the two brats folded under his close-sided desk with a flat look. They topple out of the tiny compartment in a jumbled mess of limbs.

“After Korosensei, the next is Class 3-E…?” Akabane sounds a little winded at his own comparison too, wincing at the thought of another tough enemy.

“The game’s up.” Shiota shakes his head as he gasps. “It’ll only be a matter of time before they find us. We should think of how we should apologize once they do—”

The door slides open again.

This time, Chiba Ryuunosuke takes them in with a parted mouth.

“…Ah.”

-x-

X. “-WHAT. IS. THIS?!” Hizashi blares into the mic beside him.

He should not have been made presenter by all means (he’s the Homeroom teacher of Class 1-B), but his reputation preceded him.

“Hoho? Shiota is kissing Akabane!!!” He half-crows, half-swoons.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shouta sees him sending a wink to him. He rolls his eyes and makes the sign for ‘later’. Curse Jelavic for having taught her kids honeytrap assassination and—Oh, look. It’s her.

Akabane is struggling. His hands grasp at Shiota’s shoulders, but Shiota only closes his eyes, drawing Akabane closer with his arm around his waist. Shouta feels unusually sympathetic when he spots Akabane’s hands seizing with conflict. Yeah, kid. He totally gets you.

“GO GET HIM, NAGISA!!!” Roars a particular section of the crowd. They’re all former Class 3-E students, both from UA and not.

“YOU’RE NOT A MAN IF YOU CAN’T GET 50 HITS IN!!!” A carrot top kid with the looks of a lady killer shouts. His friend with the camera is snapping 30 shots a second.

“GIMME 70 HITS OR I’LL DISOWN YOU, BRAT!!!” Jelavic growls with all the ferocity of a lioness while bashing on the stiff shoulder of an unmoved Karasuma.

Shiota chokes.

Akabane seizes that opportunity to stick his tongue down Shiota’s throat and… well. The Sport Festival’s final match ends off in the most unprecedented way, decided by a kiss.

Amidst whistles, confetti, cheer teams and loud music, Shiota and Akabane make their way down from the stage, miffed and flustered, eyes pointedly turned away from each other. Relief settles over Shiota’s face when he sees Shouta coming.

“Aizawa-sensei! Sorry… For not going with our arrangement.” Shiota looks down guiltily.

Class 1-A had been erased from all documents to cover them. But now, they have resurfaced once again, propelling Class 3-E into fame. (His two problem children even paired up with double trouble from Mic’s class to reveal it.)

“Don’t be.” Shouta states simply. “Things were accelerated and beyond your control. It can’t be helped that the need for reputation came much earlier than anticipated.” What with all the Class 3-E brats going around declaring they were unrepentant and proudly Class 3-E.

“More importantly,” Shouta shifts his eyes to them. “You mentioned that Octopi Sensei of yours had a thing for romance?”

Shiota’s eyes flicker to Akabane and down faster than the speed of light.

“Yes, but…”

“Then he better has a section allocated to this, because I don’t do love consultations.” Shouta will die. Or throw it at Hizashi, who will in turn maul him for the love affairs already going on in his class. “Hint: Check Section 11.1 of your guides.”

Shiota has a hand half-raised when he struts off.

“W-Wait…”

Blue eyes trail to Karma’s following that.

“What? Gonna kiss me to shut me up again?” The prickly redhead asks, but there is a hint of red on his cheeks.

“You know I’m not going to do that.” Nagisa snaps right back, but looks away hurriedly. …Not anymore than Karma would want it anyways.

He’s startled, when his pinky’s hooked by another and he’s lightly pulled in another direction.

Karma has turned his face away from him pointedly. 

“For now, we should get changed and get home—”

“HAHA! Did you see their faces?! Karma and Nagisa were uber hilarious!”

A ticked mark pops out of Karma’s head at being interrupted.

Nagisa dreads it when he turns to him with a devious little grin. 

“—How do you feel about going on a date right now, Nagisa?" Oh no. That snigger is not pleasant at all, “I'll buy takeouts. We’ll eat till we want to puke. As for the main dish, let's open a can of whoopass on those blabber mouths from 3-E. We can upload _all_ their embarrassing pics on SNS-”

“Hey! What were you planning to do without us?!” Kayano interrupts his revelling cackles.

Their usual banter breaks out and Nagisa chuckles, exasperated. 

"Keep it in moderation, Karma." He smiles. 

Yes. Shouta pushes himself away from the corner he'd turned. Problem children they may be, but this at least, he can leave them to settle by themselves. 


End file.
